Fairy Tail: Bonds
by lacrimosa ex favilla
Summary: Almost a century after our heroes won the Grand Magic Games and became legends, the Balam Alliance is reformed. It's up to Fairy Tail and the bond they share to stop the evil. I own nothing but the idea and my OCs. I need OCs. Lots of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail - Bonds**

_January, 2nd, X896_

"How could this have happened? I thought the Balam Alliance was destroyed years ago."

"Apparently we were mistaken." Two men wearing Rune Knight outfits were staying in front of the corpse of a Wizard Saint. His arms and legs were torn and his blood was used to make the symbols of the long thought lost guilds: Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartarus.

"What worries me is the fact they attacked a Wizard Saint."

"And defeated him."

"At least he wasn't defeated without a fight." The two men turned behind to see Hargeon Town in ruins. Literally. There was nothing left but rubble. Many had died and many other were injured. It was a catastrophe which would lead to people losing faith in the Magic Council.

_Meanwhile in Fairy Tail_

Everyone was happy as usual. They were drinking to their heart's content. That was until someone entered through the main entrance with a newspaper in his hand. He only said:

"They're back."

**I know this is short. It's just a small introduction. The next chapter will be longer. Here's the OC form: **

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Goal:

Magic: (If it's made up, be detailed about it)

Guild: (see below)

Rank: (normal, S-class)

Other: (anything I've left out)

**Rules:**

**1. No super powerful magic. I do accept Dragon Slayers by the way but no dual type. **

**2. The guilds that will appear in this story (the ones we know and love) are: Fairy Tail (main guild), Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Phantom Lord (reformed), Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart, Tartarus and many other dark guilds. **

**3. There's no limit to how many OCs one can send but only up to two OCs per guild. **

**4. If you want your OCs to be part of a Dark Guild outside the three main ones, just write dark guild in the guild space. **

**5. OCs will be accepted via PM ONLY. To make sure you've read the rules, name your PM: "FT Bonds OC"**

**6. As time passes I might add chapters if I see it fit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail: Bonds**

"They're back!" A boy with black spiky hair reaching his shoulders came inside the guild with a newspaper in his hand. He was wearing a red headband. His eyes were blue while he had pale skin and a wiry build.

"Who the hell is back, Rou?" Rou was wearing a white dress shirt under a brown vest with a lot of pockets. He was also wearing a pair of white sneakers.

"Don't you ever read the newspapers, moron?" Rou shook the newspaper on the other's face showing his brown guild mark on the back of his right hand. The other boy had a slim, yet muscular body with an average height and short blond hair. He had green eyes and he had distinctive sharp canine teeth. He was wearing a blue vest with golden outer edges. The vest didn't cover much of his upper body so his chest and abs were visible. The young man was wearing loose, white pants knee-length trousers and black open-toed sandals. His guild mark was white and on his right shoulder.

"I have more important things to do."

"Amaze me."

"I have to go to missions."

"You won't be going to any missions as of now, Light." The blond turned around and saw the Guild master.

"What Rou was trying to tell you all was that the Balam Alliance has reformed." You could hear whispers from everyone in the hall.

"The Balam Alliance? The one our predecessors defeated a century ago?" A girl with grey eyes, snow white skin, shoulder length messy royal blue hair asked the question. She was tall and she had a boyish body build. She was wearing a deer skin parka with white pants and black snow boots.

"Looks like someone did their homework." A boy with shaggy ashen blond hair, a slightly tanned skin and golden brown eyes spoke. The boy was wearing a simple red shirt and black pants. His name was Ash.

"Shut up or I'll..."

"Or you'll what MiMi?"

"Stop it!" Honoria Dreyar was a slim old woman. She had long, white hair. She had blue eyes and although she was very old she had a curvy body and large breasts. After her father's death, she has lead Fairy Tail. "A Wizard Saint was killed by what is believed to be the reformed Balam Alliance. The name of the Wizard Saint was Jasper. He used to be a Fairy Tail mage about ten years ago. Although many people think that they're after the Wizard Saints, I believe it was more of a message to Fairy Tail."

"What do you mean master?"

"Well Kaito, Fairy Tail defeated the alliance a century ago. I believe it was a message to us so we won't interfere." Kaito was a fairly muscular teen with white spiky hair, spiked to the left. He was wearing a long black coat. He was also wearing black pants. The young man had yellow eyes, with a small scar going through his eyebrow. Kaito had a black guild mark on the back of his left hand.

"What will we do?" A girl with black shoulder length hair, which reached a shade of vibrant pink a quarter of the way down. She stood at 5'7" and had cobalt colored eyes and a creamy fair skin. Her body was quite curvaceous for her age and she had grey depressions under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in ages. The girl was wearing a red strapless floral print skirt top, blue jean shorts that reached to her knees, and cobalt ribbons tied into bows on her wrists and loosely around her neck.

"For now, no one is leaving for a mission alone. You must be in a group of at least four people. This rule stands for S-class mages too."

"So not even Kite can go on his own on a mission?" A girl with short pale blue hair and green eyes looked at Kaito. The youngest member of the guild was wearing a green dress with blue leggings and white sneakers.

"Yes Cantrelle." The master nodded.

The doors of the guild opened again. A group of Rune Knights entered. One of them stepped in front of the others.

"Which one of you is Nathan Lafaille?"

"What the hell did I do this time?" Nathan stood up from his table. He had light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and spiky dark green hair. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, baggy purple pants and black shoes. He had a red tattoo on his right forearm. The Rune Knight started talking:

"Nathan Lafaille of Fairy Tail, since Jasper Valentine died the Magic Council has decided to name you a Wizard Saint."

"They did what?"

"You have to present yourself tomorrow at noon in the magic council's Fiore branch. There your promotion will become official." Nathan's jaw had dropped.

"That is totally unfair! I should become the next Wizard Saint." Light jumped in the air and engulfed his hand in an orb of light. He was about to attack Nathan but the latter dodged and light hit a wall. After the Rune Knights left, everyone cheered for their friend.

**I hope I pictured everyone right. The few OCs who didn't appear on this chapter will appear on the next one. Please Review!**

The following OCs belong to:

Cantrelle Song - Pudding21

MiMi (Naomi Frost) & Ash Blackmore - Blood Rose Knight

Rou Lianon - Reitzel-chan

Kaito (Kite) Satoshi - Asher Grey

Orchidium Allonus (the dual hair color girl) - Shinku Hikari

Nathan Lafaille - Spectrumsigner

Light is my creation.


End file.
